fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aqua Feather
Aqua Feather (Morskie Piórko) – młody kucyk z trudną przeszłością. Ma 17 lat, specjalizujący się w odganianiu deszczowych chmur i wytwarzaniu pogody w Cloudsdale. Należy do ekipy pogodowej i pobiera lekcje w akademii lotnictwa. Wygląd Aqua jest pegazem z akwamarynowymi włosami i jaśniejszymi pasemkami, sierść jest biała bez żadnych szczególnych znaków. Oczy są szare i odzwierciedlają jej charakter w przeciwnym kierunku. Na szyi nosi diament który jako jedyny pozostał po jej matce. Jest zgrabna i posiada dość duże jak na pegaza skrzydła. 'Włosy' Aqua posiada długie lekko zakręcone włosy koloru akwamarynu, inaczej morskiego. Jej włosy mają jaśniejsze pasemka, jest to może nie widoczne, lecz nie ma rozpuszczonych włosów, ale kitkę która spływa z jej lewej barki co daje efekt skrycia. Nie specjalnie dba o ich ułożenie. 'Sierść' Ma białą, ładnie ułożoną sierść bez żadnych szczególnych znaków, sama z siebie jest szorstka. W niektórych miejscach skórę pokrywają pióra np. niżej niż skrzydła czyli mniej więcej na barkach. 'Oczy' Jej oczy są szare z dwoma jaśniejszymi blikami przy źrenicy. W odwrotną stronę odzwierciedlają jej charakter gdyż jest miła i wesoła. Takie same oczy miała jej matka. 'Budowa' 'Budowa ogólna' Aqua ma bardzo smukłą budowę i nad wyraz duże skrzydła. Jej zgrabna budowa pozwala na szybsze latanie z mniejszym obciążeniem, jest to dla niej korzystne gdyż należy do ekipy pogodowej. 'Skrzydła' Skrzydła Aqua są większe i silniejsze niż skrzydła innych pegazów, pomaga jej to w odganianiu chmur gdyż przy machaniu wytwarza większy wiatr i rozwiewa chmury pozwala jej to na szybsze oczyszczenie nieba. 'Tułów' Jest chuda i dba o swoją figurę codziennymi ćwiczeniami. Wydaje się że ciągle jest małym kucykiem. 'Naszyjnik' Na szyi, Aqua, nosi diament Amnezji który pozostał po jej matce, jedynie on pomaga zapomnieć klaczce o jej przeżyciach. Charakter Kucyk znany z życzliwości i poczucia humoru. 'Życzliwa' Aqua jest bardzo życzliwym kucykiem i chętnie pomaga w potrzebie. Przyjaźnie obchodzi się z innymi kucykami i nie gardzi pracą. 'Z poczuciem humoru ' Słyszysz żart? Ona już w śmiech. Aqua ma spore poczucie humoru które trudno jej opanować. Aqua nie potrafi powstrzymać śmiechu. Czasem jej śmiech pogarsza relacje jej znajomych. thumb|Nie mogąca opanować śmiechu Aqua 'Przyjacielska' Z chęcią poznaje nowe osoby i dobrze się z nimi dogaduje. Szybko odnajduje się w towarzystwie i uwielbia swoich przyjaciół. 'Rozgadana' Można powiedzieć że gada co jej język przyniesie, uwielbia rozmawiać o najróżniejszych rzeczach, czasem nie wychodzi jej to na dobre. Nie może się powstrzymać od wyjawiania tajemnic. 'Odważna' Aqua z chęcią porwie się na przygodę i ominie wszelkie przeszkody by dotrzeć do celu. Nie czuje strachu jeśli ma cel lub musi komuś pomóc. 'Melancholijna' Często w samotności rozmyśla o sensie bycia, w niektórych chwilach robi jej się przykro bez powodu. Pobada w melancholię i szuka celu życia. 'Skryte Emocje' Aqua posiada wszystkie te wymienione cechy dlatego że stara się skryć jej prawdziwe emocje. Po jej przeżyciach żaden kucyk nie potrafiłby skryć tego co naprawdę ma w sobie. W sekrecie trzyma żal do śmierci jej matki. 'Niespokojny sen' Przez przeżycia Aqua ma także koszmary w których często znajduje się Ciemna pokrwawiona Klacz, nie wie co to oznacza lecz wie czemu się pojawia. thumb|left|Koszmar Aquy Umiejętności Aqua jest bardzo wysportowanym kucykiem, w akademii lotnictwa dostała świadectwo z paskiem. Latanie nie sprawia jej żadnej trudności i z chęcią wykonuje różne akrobacje. 'Latanie' Matka od samego początku gdy Aqua miała już sprawne skrzydła uczyła ją latania synchronicznego i akrobacyjnego. Marzeniem Aquy było wstąpienie do ekipy pogodowej a by tam pracować trzeba było być sprawnym fizycznie i obeznanym z lataniem. Teraz lata wręcz idealnie i należy do ekipy. Wykonując akrobacje przypomina jej się matka więc może latanie sprawia jej przyjemność lecz ma nie miłe wspomnienia. 'Akrobacje Powietrzne' Aqua dobrze zna się na akrobacjach powietrznych jak już o tym była mowa. Zna akrobacje takie jak wytwarzanie w locie kształtnych chmur, pozbywanie się chmur w mniej niż 15 sekund itd. Ciągle pracuje nad Ponaddźwiękowym Bum. 'Latanie Synchroniczne' Jej charakter idealnie pasuje do latania w grupie. Ma zadatki na dobrego prowadzącego i w swej ekipie jest Liderem prowadzącym całą drużynę. Świetnie zgrała się z członkami jej zespołu. 'Pokazy i Olimpiady' Kucyk często bierze udział w pokazach lotniczych i olimpiadach. Często są to pokazy akrobacji synchronicznej, co bardzo jej odpowiada. Często załapuje się na pierwsze miejsca. 'Pisanie' Aqua uwielbia pisać opowiadania fantastyczne i fraszki. Jest zdolną pisarką lecz wydała tylko jedną książkę "Pustkowie Amnezji". Brała udział w wielu konkursach literackich, jej zdaniem dopiero rozpoczyna przygodę z piórem i kartką. ''"Pustkowie Amnezji" Jej książka stała się bestsellerem wśród fanów naukowego fantasy. Książka ta opowiada o kucyku który poddał się zastrzykowi działającemu w sposób utraty pamięci, razem z amnezją zasnął. Obudzony po miesiącu dowiedział się że kiedyś jego miasto doznało wybuchu i ataku różnych strasznych iluzji i dziwnych zjawisk, miejsce w którym się znajdywał było opuszczone i szare (inspiracje brała z gry 'Amnezja). '''Gra na fortepianie Jako mały kucyk pobierała lekcje gry na fortepianie. Jest to jej dalsze hobby. Ulubione Kolor: '''Akwamarynowy '''Zwierzę: '''Nietoperz '''Filmy: '''Anime ogółem '''Książki: '''Komiksy (*zaziesz*) '''Przedmiot Szkolny: '''Matematyka '''Przedmiot: '''Pióro (do pisania) '''Strony internetowe: '''Fanowska My Little Pony (xD) '''Jedzenie: Chińskie ogółem Owoce: Czarne Jagody Napoje: 'Sok z czarnych jagód '''Godzina (np. wieczór): '''Wczesne popołudnie '''Gry: '''Amnezja '''Pogoda: '''Deszczowa i śnieżna Znaczek Jeszcze jako źrebak zdobyła swój uroczy znaczek. Jest to deszczowa chmurka i ciemno akwamarynowe piórko. 'Zdobycie Gdy pierwszy raz matka uczyła ją odganiać chmury Aqua nie do końca potrafiła jeszcze latać i zwichnęła sobie thumb|Zbliżenie Znaczkaskrzydło i zaczęła spadać, matka poleciała by jej pomóc lecz w ostatniej chwili nad ziemią udało jej się odwrócić i zapanować nad nierównym lotem i z ogromną prędkością odgoniła wszystkie deszczowe chmury pozostawiając za sobą jedynie pióra lecące ze zwichniętego skrzydła. Gdy skończyła oczywiście zachwycona patrzyła na swój uroczy znaczek. Historia 'Skrócona' 'Mniej Dramatyczna' Aqua urodziła się w Cloudsdale i mieszkała tam razem ze swoimi rodzicami. Nie miała rodzeństwa. Jej matka dość często zapadała w depresję lecz nigdy nie zapominała o szkoleniu Aqua gdyż jej córka chciała należeć do ekipy pogodowej a ćwiczenia pozwalały jej na zdobywanie osiągnięć i wstąpienia do akademii lotnictwa. W końcu matka nie mogąc wytrzymać tego co się działo w jej otoczeniu pod wpływem mocnej depresji rzuciła się z urwiska (skrócony dramat ;-;) i zginęła zostawiając Aqu'ę jedynie z ojcem. Jedyne co pozostało po matce to diament który Aqua nosi na swym naszyjniku. Jedynie to pomaga jej zapomnieć o smutnych wydarzeniach gdyż ten diament posiada niewielką magię amnezji. Aktualnie kucyk mieszka razem z ojcem również w Cloudsdale lecz teraz należy do Ekipy Pogodowej o czym zawsze marzyła. 'Cała Historia' Opisana w 2 częściach z każdym szczegółem '' 'Część 1 (najkrótsza): "Wprowadzenie" Aqua urodziła się w Cloudsdale. Mieszkała razem z matką i ojcem. Ojciec, Blue Sky, pracował jako listonosz w poczcie, jej matka, White Cloud, pracowała w fabryce tęczy. Mała Aqua razem z matką ćwiczyła lotnictwo i sztuki, na jednym z ćwiczeń zdobyła swój uroczy znaczek. Chodziła do szkoły w Ponyville. '''Niewdzięczne Nazwisko Matka często zapadała w depresję z powodu nastawienia innych kucyków do jej rodziny. Znane niewdzięczne nazwisko Earth (Earth, z ang. Ziemia) ośmieszało ich rodzinę. Pełne imię Aqua to Aqua Feather Earth, lecz rodzina Earth starała się ukrywać to historyczne zjawisko zmieniając nazwisko, nie wpisując go w żadnym piśmie lub usuwając je z kartoteki. Rodzina często musiała wytrzymywać zarzucenia nie prawidłowości względem pegazów. Odbicie nieprzyjemności w szkole ''' '''Pegazy ze szkoły Aqua: '''Hej! Hej ty! Ziemski kucyku! '''Aqua: '''Ale ja jestem pegazem... '''PZSA: '''Tia, z takim nazwiskiem *śmiech* (Dialog z pierwszego dnia w szkole Aqua) Nazwisko znalazło także odbicie w szkole, Aqua już w pierwszy dzień została wyśmiana. Nazwanie ją ''Ziemskim Kucykiem było po pierwsze hańbą a po drugie przykrym przezwiskiem. Od danego dnia wszyscy uczniowie-pegazy tak nazywali Aqua. Przyjaciół mogła znaleźć jedynie u jednorożców i kucyków ziemskich i jednego pegaza Fast Wind (jej BFF). Matka martwiła się tym bardzo i radziła się u wychowawczyni. Skargi u nauczycielki niczego jednak nie zmieniały. Poważna depresja matki Aqua zawsze pocieszała matkę,która jednak nie mogła wytrzymać tego co dzieje się w okół niej. Coraz częściej płakała i większość czasu spędzała na malowaniu abstrakcji w których szukała tego co ją pocieszy. Jedyna rzecz która ją pocieszała to uśmiech jej córki i jej optymistyczne nastawienia.O problemach zapominała jedynie ćwicząc z małą Aqua. 'Część 2: "Zmiana"' (Ta część historii jest napisana w formie opowiadania) Aqua spała już przez dłuższy czas. W końcu obudziła ją dziwna cisza. Zsunęła się z łóżka i poszła do pokoju swojej matki. Zdziwiła ją scena tam odgrywana. Mama, siedziała na podłodze z nożem a ojciec stał i coś do niej mówił. Aqua nie słyszała jego słów, patrzyła tylko przez dziurkę od klucza. Bała się, była jeszcze małym źrebakiem. Następnego dnia jak zwykle poszła do szkoły. Powitanie... Nie było zbyt obiecujące. Gdy weszła do klasy obstąpiły ją inne klaczki śpiewając już dawno jej znaną piosenkę "Piórko nie lata, Pegaz też nie, czy skrzydła ma? O nie! O nie!". (Niedługo Historia zostanie rozbudowana ~Lijanaa) Zwierzę Aqua posiada swoje zwierzątko. Jest to nietoperz o pospolitym wyglądzie, Batiee (nawiązanie do imienia Beti ''- Barbara). Batiee nie opuszcza swojej właścicielki i lata za nią co krok, często też siedzi na jej grzbiecie. Jest wiernym kompanem często pocieszającym w trudnym chwilach. Cytaty 'Pierwsze dni w szkole (8, 9, 10 lat) "Najlepszy żart jaki słyszałam! *ogrom śmiechu*" "Co jest w życiu tak wyjątkowego że wszyscy chcą mieć je jak najdłużej?... " "Udręką jest tylko to że nie wszyscy mogą być razem" "Dlaczego każdy musi wyżywać się tylko na mnie, jedynie przyjaciele potrafią mną nie pomiatać" "*Mówi żart* HAAAAHAAAAAHHHAAAAHHHAAAAHHAAAAHAAAA!" '''Gimnazjum w Cloudsdale (12, 13, 14 lat) "Nie, to nie mój żart ale jest zwałowy! *ogrom śmiechu* "Tia, oczywiście, przepiękny wiersz, to mi nie wyszło!" - Sprawdzając uwagę ojca "Chociaż ty, nie śmiejesz się z mego nazwiska" "Oczywiście że pomogę ci z... '''Tym'"'' "Skoro życie jest za darmo, dlaczego wszyscy cierpią?" 'Ukończenie szkoły w Cloudsdale i wstąpienie do Akademii Lotnictwa (15, 16, 17 lat)' '(Artykuł niedługo zostanie ukończony) Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Cloudsdale Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem